Little Sisters
by VizardRen
Summary: Hitsugaya has a little sister named Ren . They are staying with Inoue Orihime along with Rangiku matsumoto i suck at summeries. Rated T for now. Couples undecided probly OC/espada later on and some others
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THE CHARACTERS I USE HELLO KITTY OR ANYTHING I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM!! But I do However own Ren( in this story and other stories I use her in) Arisa and yuka

--

Ren Was siting at the table silently and she sighed. Ever since she Arrived in the world of the living Rangiku and her ( and Toshiro though he stays on the roof a lot of the time.)Had been staying at Orihimes house Where surprisingly it was like Rangiku and orihime were sisters separated at birth.

Ren On the other hand remained a lot like Toshiro and stayed quiet although Today was going to be different. It was about oh 9Am and ren isn't a morning person. Orihime was sitting at the small shrine that had a picture of her Deceased brother Sora and prayed a little bit before coming over to the table.

Rangiku Literally leapt outta the next room whitch she had been sleeping in ." Good Morning !!" Said the strawberry blonde with all the hyperness in the world. " Damn You just got up and your already this loud?" Mocked Ren. " Aww is little rennie in a grumpy mood today "Rangiku teased. Ren didn't wanna start anything so she just shut up. " Has anyone seen Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Asked Matsumoto.

"No I haven't seen Nii-san all day he's probably sleeping Still"Answred Ren . Ren got up and started to walk outta the room. " I'll go check" She said and disappeared. She Quietly Opened the door to the room her Brother was in and saw he was still asleep and she tip toed to his dresser. She Took a t-Shirt and jeans from it and quietly exited.

Ren Had none of her own clothes cause she didn't have the time nor money to buy them for her self.Aparently toshiro woke up after she left the room and walked out seeing his sister steal his clothes. Ren Ran to the bathroom and threw on the clothes and again came out .

"SO how often do you take my clothes ren?"Toshiro asked. Ren Jumped half outta her skin." Since we got here I have no clothes of my own."Ren sighed and looked down." And orihime and rangikus clothes don't fit me they are too…Big." Toshiro looked at her for minute before smiling slightly. Look looked over the railing above the other girls and yelled " REN NEEDS TO GO SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES!!" Ren stood looking at him in the 'Why did you just do that look'. Rangiku came behind the short scrawny girl and picked her up. " Oh??Is that so? Than we should go today" Ren Looked at her and sighed, For she knew she wouldn't get out of going.

The Four walked down the Street ( mall happened to be about 2 blocks away) .As they entered the mall they saw a whole bunch of assorted shops and department stores. " What Kinda clothes would be best for Ren?" Wondered Rangiku. Orihime squealed" Look!" inoue pointed to a store full of girly clothes and the sign above it read some name that Ren could not pronounce. Ren Just stood there petrified at the girlyness of the store.

Toshiro just stood there. He had only come to make sure that the two other girls didn't kill her. Rangiku and inoue dragged Ren literally into the store and threw an out fit or two at her ,Shoved her in a dressing room and waited. Ren Came out of the dressing room in a light blue tank top and a tan mini skirt and she was holding the bottom of the skirt not sure whether or not she liked the length of it.

The other two girls looked at her with the 'AWW SHES SO CUTE ' look. "Uhh no offense Rangiku but I don't know if I like this kind of clotheing…."Said Ren Shyly. " Well,Ren,Do you wanna dress like a guy for the rest of the time you're here" Mocked Rangiku. "N-no I just don't like skirts this short and it's just too…preppy" Ren said looking down. " oh…Well If it's the Skirt that's a problem than we can get you shorts or some skorts" Smiled Rangiku.

Rangiku went and got some shorts for her and Ren again tried them on and Found that she liked them alot better than the skirt.They then paid for the outfits and Exited the store. They continued walking until Ren's Stomach growled . "Ren-Chan Are you hungry?" Asked Inoue. " maybe a little…" Answered Ren. "Well lets get something to eat then I'm hungry too " Said Poor toshiro who is forced to carry the bag of clothes they just bought, Wasn't ren's idea but Rangiku and Inoue insisted he did.

They started Heading to the food court when ren spoted a store that looked not girly unlike many stores here. She Started towards it. Rangiku Inoue and toshiro kept Walking and made it to the food court. Toshiro looked around and said in a curious voice "Where did Ren go?" Rangiku Looked around." Great Shes so quiet usually that we didn't notice she was gone!"She replied. " Not helping…My little sister has always been nortorious for wandering off even at the academy she would wander in the rukon district and not be seen for days at a time." The Three split up. Toshiro Went back the way they came. Rangiku and Inoue went different ways.

Toshiro was walking when he noticed a strange store that had Emo/Punk/ Skater clothing and decided to look in it. He walked up to the cashier desk and there was a girl about 5'4" and she was skinny with Short black hair with red tint to it . " Um… Excuse me?" He started. "May I help you?" The girl with her name tag reading Arisa. " Yeah I was wondering If you have seen a girl about my height with long black hair,Blue eyes?"He asked.

"Uhh…Yeah I think shes here but she went in the dressing room to try sumthing on." Arisa said."Ok Thank you very much"He said and he sat at a chair at the back of the store by the dressing room and the mirrors. Ren came out of the dressing room with a longer skirt on with black leggings and a black tank top over a white one and having one red and black arm band on and a scarf she went to look in the mirror.

"Ren! Why Did you run off like that??" Asked Toshiro with his eyes closed.Ren jumped and looked at him ." You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that Nii-san!! And I just found this shop to be intresting" She Replied. " Well You could have said something , you had us worried. There are bad ppl out there Sis!" He scolded her. Ren rolled her eyes. " let me get my clothes back on " and she went back into the dressing room and started to get dressed back.

Toshiro Walked To the cashier and paid for Rens out fit. " Little Sister?"Asked Arisa curiously with a eye brow raised. " What.. Oh yeah shes my little sister."He answered. " Well I have a little sister too about her age Named Yuka ,She goes to the local high school .I'll have her keep an eye out." Said Arisa.

" Uh.. Sure Thanks I'm sure Ren will love that." Said Toshiro . Ren came over to return the clothes but her brother stoped her . " I paid for them lets go we will come back later." He told her. " Thank you Nii-san " Smiled Ren." Yeah what ever" he added. They left the store together. Toshiro Used his phone to call Inoue and Rangiku and tell them he found Ren and they were heading to the food court. Toshiro grabbed Rens hand to Stop her from wandering off any more.

" Ren Don't ever wander off again you hear me at least bring me with you. This isn't the Soul society you can't go where you want. Plus your little so some one could easily grab you. And you can't use your Zanpaktou on humans." He scolded at his sister who remained quiet and merely said "Yes nii-san."

He hugged her quickly than ordered their food and sat down at a table with two epty seats and sat next to ren. " I would be careful Rangiku is going to never let you hear the end of this " He Smirked." OH SHUT UP!"Ren whined. She knew that Rangiku would ask her questions and than yell at her more so than her brother did.

And that is Exactly what happened . " REN WHY DID YOU WANDER OFF. You had me worried" Whined Rangiku to Ren who was ingnoring her and talking to Inoue instead. They went to Some more Stores that Ren chose this time and got more clothes.

They Returned to Inoues house and Ren Thanked them for Buying Her the clothes and they said stuff like " No problem". They were watching tv and Ren was wearing her Blue Hello kitty jammies when her Soul Pager Went off. She opened it but couldn't read what it said before feeling a Powerful Spirit Pressure . She Finally was able to control herself enough to look at the pager and the words said in blue 'ARRANCAR' and she thought to her self 'Hell no '

--

HAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger . Origanally this was gonna be a one shot but I wanted to make it more intresting.so it's gonna be a story .oooo whats gonna happen . I dun know yet. I am open to sugjestions


	2. Ren is kidnapped

From last chapter: They were watching tv and Ren was wearing her Blue Hello kitty jammies when her Soul Pager Went off. She opened it but couldn't read what it said before feeling a Powerful Spirit Pressure . She Finally was able to control herself enough to look at the pager and the words said in blue 'ARRANCAR' and she thought to herself 'Hell no '

--

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any other charecters/animess I use . I do own ren in this and all of my stories and Yuka and Arisa are mine as well.

Ren ran into the room where everyone was at. She yelled "do you feel that ? did you get the page?" and she was totally freaking out. The others looked at her and Toshiro calmly said " Yes Ren it's an arrancar…" Ren just looked at him " No shit that's what my pager says" she added. They all ( excluding inoue) ,Changed out of their gigais. The three of them met up before leaving the house. " There appears to be three of them and no doubt that Kurosaki and Abari will show up so each of us go to one" Said Toshiro. Matsumoto and Ren nodded.

Ren went the way she was told too and by the time she got to where the reitsu appeared it seemed more faint yet there was another growing close. It was right behind her and she turned around to find it was our orange haired friend Ichigo Kurosaki. "where did it go?" he said dead serious. " I don't know it was here a minute ag-"ren was unable to finish before being surpressed by a deadly spirt pressure that came from behind her. "Woman you are coming with me," said a deep cold voice. Ren at this point was too stunned to fight back. She merely turned around and got a quick glance at the man before he grabbed her . He had Emerald green eyes and jet black hair with a skull like thing on one side of his head, he seemed to be very pale.

"Like I am Gonna let you take her" Said Ichigo defensively. The man/arrancar/thing pulled Ren to his chest as if to tease him." I really do not think you have the means to stop me" He stated. With that he disappeared. Bad thing is So did Ren. "Damnit!" Yelled Ichigo. He ran off to find the others .

"Ren was What!?"Exclaimed Toshiro. " She was taken by The same espada who tried to kidnap Inoue."Ichigo said. Inside he was mentally punching himself. He couldn't believe how he had let her go so easily. "There is nothing we can do at the moment."Said Toshiro sadly.' Here I was scolding her yesterday about worrying about being kidnapped by humans' he thought.

--Mean While in Hueco Mundo--

"Why did you kidnap me?" Asked Ren. "Orders. Plus I believe that you have powers that might me vital to us" Said the man. " Who are you? What's your name?" She asked. "I am 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer" Ren Just looked at him. He threw a pair of arrancar clothes. " change into these I will check on you in an hour" Said Ulquiorra. Ren nodded. The reason that she didn't use her zanpaktou was for one she would be one against thousands and they sealed her zanpaktou.

She sat there stareing out the small window in her 'room'.whitch she could only see so much so it didn't matter but hey she was bored. Suddenly she heard the door open and footsteps enter.

" Food …eat…now"Said Ulquiorra coldly. Ren turned around looking at him with now crimson eyes." What if I don't want to eat " she mocked as she moved closer. " Then I might have to hold you down and shove it down your throat.Try not to be as difficult as your friend was."He answered coldly. "Now Eat. I'll be back lat-" He was cut off by " No don't leave me alone" Ren interrupted. The espada sighed." Will it make you eat ? " He asked. "Yes it will" Ren said with a crooked smile. " Then fine" He came over and sat across from Ren as she started to nibble her food.

"Are You happy Here? I mean in Hueco Mundo…cause of course I am of no importance I mean…er" Ren tried to spit out. " Well I do not know if I should share this with you..a human I refuse my self to get emotionally attached with ." Ulquiorra Answered. " Please" Ren begged. "Fine.No I am not happy here or at least part of the time. But who is ever truly happy? I mean it's the way I was 'born' I have no choice" He answered with no emotion.'

Ren finished her food and got up quietly and took the stuff. " I'll Be back in a few hours" The pale man said sharply. And he was gone. She was alone. She decided to curl up on the couch provided to her and try to go to sleep.Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slight but regained herself enough to ask " Who are you?" . The weird guy with what appears to have an eye patck and a giant disk attached to his head replied, " I am Nnorita Jiruga 5th espada my dear." He said with a manic sounding voice.

Suddenly he grabbed her and started undoing her top and she tried to scream but she found she was in so much shock.He crashed his lips on hers and she tried to push him away but he was too strong she couldn't fight back.He ripped off her clothes and pressed his body to hers. Suddenly the weight on her was gone.She peered up to see that Ulquiorra had Nnorita pinned to the wall by his neck. Ren was at this point in tears and trying to cover her self up.

"Nnorita you crossed the line shes my prisoner not yours …you do not touch her"Ulquiorra growled slightly." I was just looking for a little fun….let me go and I'll leave" Nnorita said with a grin. Ulquiorra released him and Nnorita charged toward ren and whispered 'Until next time' and he disappeared.

Ulquiorra crossed the room after picking up rens scattered clothing and handed it to her . She put them on still shaking. Finally she fell to her knees crying.'If Ulquiorra hadn't have come what would have happened to her' She thought to her self and she felt cold arms wrap around her." I usually don't hug people or anything….but you look like you need one….i can't stand the scent of tears." Ulquiorra whispered. He picked Ren up like a child and carried her to his room." You will stay here tonight. No doubt that Nnorita would have came back after I left. I will sleep on the floor you can take the be-" " no we either share the bed or I sleep on the floor." She interrupted.

"Fine we will share…..just don't get to used to it.."He mumbled the last part as he set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.HE crawled into the other side of the bed and soon both of them fell asleep.

Somehow when they woke up they found themselves in a akward position. Ulquiorra had his arm over her and she was pressed against him and her arms around his neck . They just layed there for a min and Ren just fell backto sleep as if nothing happened and he feel asleep too letting his arms free off her .

…….

I know the last pat of this made no sense but I have been trying to get this done and I have school and stuff so ya….it might suck but bear with me it is hard for me to stay foucused on a single thing


	3. MY COM ISHA squirrel?

I am sorry to everyone i have been having difficulties with my computers . as soon as i get a stable working computer i will continue trying to write . i know i havent updated in like a year but x.x it has been hard for one i have a terrible time concintrateing lol and two..i bout a new laptop and its a piece of crap....sooooo i love you guys=D ill write short stories using work pad tho i would rather do the big ones on MS word


End file.
